Rod of lordly might
century rod of lordly might. | name = Rod of Lordly Might | othernames = | nicknames = | type = Magical mace | location = | value1e = | weight1e = | refs1e = | school2e = | level2e = | value2e = | weight2e = | refs2e = | school3e = | casterlevel3e = | itemlevel3e = | value3e = | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = Legendary | attunement5e = Required | school5e = | level5e = +3 | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} A rod of lordly might was a magical rod that was wielded as a bludgeoning weapon similar to a mace. It was crafted in such a manner that it transformed into a number of other forms such as a flaming sword, a spear, or even as a hand-held siege weapon. Description The rod possessed a flanged head as a mace and a long haft that was inset with six distinct buttons. Powers When one of the buttons was pushed the rod changed both its form and function and reverted to its original state when pressed again. Pressing the buttons caused the rod of lordly might to alter itself in the following ways: # A fiery blade emerged from the end of the rod opposite the flanged head. The rod then functioned, and was wielded, as if it were a flame tongue. # The head of the rod folded down and two crescent-shaped blades sprung out from within. It could then be wielded as a battleaxe. # The flanges folded down and a pointed tip emerged while the shaft extended to a length of 6' (1.8 m). The rod then functioned as if it were a spear. # The rod transformed into a climbing pole up to 50' (15.2 m) in length, complete with anchoring hooks and 3"-long (7.6 cm) long handholds. When used in this form, the rod functioned as a ladder and held up to 4,000 lb (1814.4 kg). # The rod converted itself into a hand-held battering ram that was particularly useful for breaking through doors, barriers, and other barricades. # When the final button was pressed, the rod maintained its usual form but pointed to true north. It bestowed upon the wielder the knowledge of their height above or depth below the surface of the ground. When the rod was transformed into another weapon it always possessed a +3 enchantment. As it struck an opponent, the rod of lordly might had a chance of inflicting necrotic damage and healing the wielder or paralyzing the person or creature it struck. Additionally it could be used to instill terror in any creature that stood within 30' (9.1 m) of the wielder. These powers could each be used once per day and recharged at dawn. Notable Rods * Wrath of three kings: This particular rod of lordly might was crafted during the 11 century DR. Appendix External links * References Category:Rods Category:Maces Category:Bludgeoning weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons Category:Magic weapons Category:Plus-3 items Category:Magic items Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items